Outsider
A strange meteorite which fell from the sky onto Lazulis Island a long time ago. Arganan was the first person to be able to use its power. It was used by Arganan to drive away the Gurak from the continent, make the Lazulis Cannon and build the Sailing Fortress. It is a being whose purpose is to fly through space, sucking the life from all that it passes. Because it would fly by and then leave, it never took too much life energy. However, when Arganan and the Sorcerer summoned it to Lazulis Island and trapped it there, it began taking so much energy that it became noticeable. To slow down the rate at which it absorbed the life of the Empire, Arganan and the Sorcerer split it in two halves, sending the other half to the Gurak Continent. However, they refused to send it back into space, and therefore it kept stealing the life of the lands. This began the war between the Gurak and the humans. The two still wouldn't send it back, even though a war had resulted from it. They were using its power for the Cannon and other mechanisms, and all the while it was trapped under the Castle, crying in pain. Eventually the Empire began to die, having had all its life stolen. Lazulis Island was the only place left still with power. However, when Count Arganan and the mercenaries went to their half to use its power to repel the Gurak, it used so much power that Lazulis Island died completely in a short space of time. With no energy for the Outsider to steal for the Cannon, the Island was left defenseless, and the Gurak took over, forcing the people into hiding in the Sewers. In Chapter 41 , Zael and Calista held the ceremony which would draw the two halves of the Outsider together, allowing it to leave the Earth and return to space. The Outsider is a seed that creates new life and does not belong in a planet where life already thrives. In the cosmos, the Outsider is able to use the limitless energy found in the stars to create new planets. Outsider's Mark It's a strange cross-shaped mark that appears on the left hand of its wielder. It marks the current user of the Outsider's Power, which means that it's the person able to control the Outsider. As the Outsider was split, two marks appeared, one for the Gurak and other for the Humans. Outsider's Power All the energy absorbed by the Outsider can be applied in diferent uses. Arganan used it as a main source of power for Lazulis Island and the mechanisms inside it. In the case of Zael and Zangurak it gives them special battle skills such as Gathering. Trivia * The Outsider's English voice actress is Jo Wyatt. ** Jo Wyatt also provided the English voice for Meredith. ** Wyatt provided voice acting for another game supported by Operation Rainfall: in Xenoblade Chronicles, Wyatt plays Lady Meyneth. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Key Items